Past Crimes
by Robinton17
Summary: Story almost but not quite complete
1. Chapter 1:

Okay, Disclaimer.   
1: I don't own Fake or its characters. FAKE belongs to Sanami Matoh.  
2: This contains male / male relationships, lime flavors (maybe lemon later), Violence, swearing, and whatever else I decide to put in this.   
3: This is the first chapter. I think there may be two more to come. If you think its worthwhile and I don't get bored of it.   
  
  
  
  
"Not a word" Ryo warned, shooting a glare in Dee's direction.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Dee protested weakly, but the grin on his face betrayed his thoughts. Hungry eyes scanned the length of Ryo's body, trailing down his neck over his shoulders down the line of his chest, covered by a 3/4 of the way zipped sleeveless hooded vest. Traveling lower he admired his flat somewhat exposed tummy that showed a good bit of muscle definition while still remaining smooth. His gaze finally came to Ryo's slender hips, right now his favorite part, since they were half exposed by a very low cut and rather tight pair of pants.   
  
Ryo crossed his arms across his chest shyly, feeling like a piece of meat. "You don't have to say anything. You're practically slobbering all over the floor. This wasn't my choice Dee Latener. I intend to burn these as soon as we get home." Ryo shifted uncomfortably.   
  
Dee ignored him and closed the distance between them sliding his fingers down the sides of Ryo's exposed middle and tucking his fingers under the sides of the waist band, caressing his hips. Ryo blushed, and tried to pry him off. "Not now. We have a job to do." Besides that they were surrounded by people. Dee muttered something about distractions and leaned in to nibble at Ryo's neck. "Dee!" Ryo complained and pushed his head away holding him at an arms length..  
  
"Ahem" JJ cleared his throat looking disgusted. "I'm done with my pass. Ryo... I think its your turn."   
  
Ryo was still blushing deeply. "Oh um yeah, sure. Excuse me" With that he removed himself from Dee's grasp and scurried off into the dance floor disappearing into the crowds. Now that he was away from Dee's view a smile formed on Ryo's face. Had they not been at work, he would have been flattered that even after the two years they had been living together, even a simple change of outfit could have Dee drooling like he did before they were lovers.  
  
Dee leaned against the wall glaring at JJ like he had just interrupted them... well he had, but they were on a case and should not be distracted in the first place. The case was rather interesting in that it was an old one of Ryo's that he'd worked on while in the LAPD. Toni Andrew, was a drug dealer who was notorious for dealing drugs laced with other chemicals for a powerful punch, sometimes too powerful. But that wasn't all, Toni had a habit of charging a high price for his supply and when you couldn't pay for what you used, your debt was paid for with your life. He'd apparently left LA and come here to New York City, lurking around dance clubs selling his products. In a wonderful stroke of luck they had managed to get a hold of a list of people Toni was doing business with. This was mainly accomplished by tracking the last locations of people found dead from over use of the drug. Several of the names on the list were bartenders in nightclubs who were using the drugs themselves and selling them out to the public.   
  
Last week the bartender of this particular dance club was fired when the owner caught him handing pills to people in the club. On top of that the owner recognized the man who the bartender had been talking to, his supplier, from newspaper wanted posters. Eager to help out, and perhaps get the reward, the owner phoned the police, telling them that this guy usually showed up on this day around this time to pick up his money. He wouldn't know that the bartender had been fired, and it would be a good time to find him. The case was given to Dee and Ryo because of Ryo's prior experience with Toni Andrew. JJ joined the group in case another sharp shooter would be needed to assist in the arrest. Their job was simply to blend in until Toni was spotted. They had the complete support of the club owner to do whatever was necessary, as long as no one got hurt.   
  
Ryo wandered the dance floor alone; the bass of the music thumping loudly while the colored lights shown on various parts of the dancing crowd. There were all sorts there that night, all having a good time dancing despite how packed the floor was. Through the crowd sitting at a table Ryo saw a familiar face. "Toni," he said to himself. Reaching down Ryo pressed the button on his Nextel, the signal to Dee and JJ that he had spotted Toni.   
  
A hand grabbed his shoulder, startling Ryo. " Hey, want to dance?" Surprisingly enough for Ryo it was a man asking. Was he really that obvious? He consoled himself by blaming his awful clothing.  
  
"Uh not now thanks." Ryo offered politely. "I'm looking for someone." Ryo watched Toni at the table. He seemed to be looking around as well, probably for the bartender. He couldn't approach him now... he'd have to wait until he headed outside. To attempt an arrest in front of all these people could be dangerous, especially if he had a gun.  
  
"Oh come on. Just one dance." The man insisted. "What could it hurt?"   
  
Was that guy still here? "No really. I should go. Excuse me." Ryo turned to leave but the man grabbed his arm again laughing and pulled him closer.  
  
"I'm not going to take no for an answer here." He laughed and spun Ryo around. Ryo didn't know whether to smack him or just dance to make him go away. The man was tall, platinum blonde with lovely blue eyes. He was dressed very well giving the appearance of wealth. "Just one dance. And I promise, I'll leave you alone." He smiled charmingly. "If I try anything you can punch me in the nose alright?"   
  
Ryo laughed awkwardly, not really finding that funny. No matter what, Ryo had to remain here. He could not approach Toni without backup, nor could he afford to be spotted by Toni who undoubtedly would recognize him as well. Not seeing a better option Ryo agreed, hoping to use this man as a shield against Toni while he was at it. The man took his hand suddenly, leading him closer to the center of the floor. Ryo didn't expect to be moved. His heart almost skipped a beat, he feared this man would accidentally reveal him to Toni. However, this new spot that the man brought him to was equally hidden. Although it made it difficult to see Toni, he could still see him if he angled himself the right way.  
  
As the next song started it turned out to be slower, much to Ryo's disappointment. He was hoping for fast pace and little contact. Instead he found himself pulled into the mans arms swaying with him to the music. Ryo tensed, not liking being so close and suddenly feeling like he was doing something very wrong. "So your name is Randy." The man said.  
  
Ryo, who realized he was falling comfortably into the rhythm of dancing snapped into reality. "How'd you know that?" Ryo asked, surprised.  
  
"I heard a man over there call you it. " He replied simply. "He wasn't bothering you was he? Want me to make him go away?"   
  
Ryo laughed. "No, that's Dee. He's..." Ryo trailed off suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, your lover." This man seemed to be able to read Ryo like a book. "You live together?"   
  
"Yes," Ryo answered not knowing why he was offering all of this information.  
"Love him?"   
  
"Yes" Ryo replied quickly without even having to think about it.  
  
"Damn, just checking out my chances." Their dance continued for sometime, the song seemed to be extraordinarily long. Ryo's attention strayed from his dance partner to Toni. Toni seemed to be getting frustrated, checking his watch. He might leave any minute now. It was because of this lack of focus that Ryo did not realize the close proximity they were now dancing in. In fact, the only thing that caught his attention were lips meeting his own.  
  
Suddenly violated, Ryo was about to push away when a strong almost painful grip grabbed his upper arm. "Ouch." He winced. Dee had been the one who grabbed him and pulled him away from the blonde man. Dee's other hand pushed hard against the man's chest, separating him with a challenge. His eyes were wild with anger.   
Ryo hadn't even noticed the man had leaned in to kiss him. But had he been given the chance he would have corrected him. Instead Dee puffed up warningly, ready to start a fight if he had to. A verbal argument ensued, but by the end of it Dee seemed secure that he had won. The blonde man did something unexpected then; he spat on the floor by Dee's feet and walked away... It seemed odd to Ryo for someone who appeared to have so much class to behave in such a manner... but perhaps, looks were deceiving.  
  
Suddenly remembering what he was doing Ryo peered over at the table. Toni was gone. "Shit." He cursed.   
  
"What?" Dee snapped, still fairly angry.  
  
"Toni. He was at the table. He's gone. " Ryo scanned the room searching for Toni.  
  
"You let him get away too?" Dee had apparently begun taking tallies of things Ryo had done wrong tonight. Ryo's shoulders tensed… how dare Dee blame him… but this argument would have to wait until they got home.   
  
Toni had not left the building yet. He was standing close to the alley way door looking around for the bartender one last time. Satisfied that the man was not there he exited.   
  
"There, by the door." Ryo pointed. Immediately they were on it. JJ, who was staying out of the fight but enjoying the entertainment, followed quickly as well.  
  
Pushing through the crowd Ryo opened the door to the alley and pulled his gun. Stepping outside the alley smelled of garbage. Steam from heaters poured out of the side of buildings making visibility low. Rats skittered into trashcans away from the noise of the door. Toni had not gone far; unaware that he was in any kind of danger. "FREEZE POLICE" Ryo shouted pointing his gun at the man. Of course, Toni ran.   
  
Dee pushed roughly past Ryo and pursued the man. Both men disappeared into the steam of the heaters. Ryo and JJ followed behind but by the time they caught up the chase was over. At the end of the alley was a chain-linked fence, which Toni tried to climb, and Dee simply pulled him off of it on to the hard pavement below. Pinning him down Dee read him his rights while cuffing him. The man's only words were a series of curses.  
  
******************************************  
  
At the station Ryo and Dee interrogated Toni Andrew.   
  
"Look I'm telling you man, I never killed anyone. I was set up."  
  
"Who set you up?" Ryo asked, doubtful of this man's story.  
  
"I can't tell you that." Toni replied, frustrated.  
  
"Because no one did Toni. Did they? It's a bunch of bullshit to cover your ass. If someone set you up, you could just tell us their names and you'd be off the hook." Dee was always hard on people during interrogations. If he put enough pressure on them they often cracked.  
  
"Yeah fuck you, I'm not dying for you pigs."   
  
Dee seethed,already upset tonight, but Ryo cut in. "So someone has threatened your life if you tell. You're their scapegoat while they're off free."  
  
"Are you calling me a patsy,fag?" Andrews hissed. That was the second person tonight who seemed aware of that. Ryo brushed it off thinking he was insulting rather than him actually knowing. Ryo thought he was just being sensitive.   
  
Dee looked ready to punch him but once again Ryo cut him off. "Look, I've tracked your case since LAPD Toni. The only name I ever found was yours. Highlighted and underlined. Either you're the stupidest person I've ever met, or you're being offered up to keep us from finding who's really behind this. Which is it?"  
  
Something seemed to light up in Toni's eyes. "Shit, you're Randy aren't you? You're the stupid cop they keep talking about. You're on their fucking shit list man. If I were you I'd skip town and never come back."  
  
"Are you threatening a cop?!" Dee barked, unable to control himself any longer he grabbed Toni's collar.  
  
"Hey, I'm just warning him man." Toni held up his hands in self-defense.   
  
Ryo took a moment to sort that comment out in his head before stopping Dee from harming Toni. "Why do you say that Toni." Toni remained silent, smirking to himself. "I can offer you witness protection." Ryo continued. "If you agree to cooperate and testify, I can guarantee your safety.  
  
Toni stared at him, then hung his head, running a hand through his short spiked hair.   
  
Ryo didn't pause, realizing his offer sounded good. "What do you have to lose? If we let you go, and they know you've been around cops, that you might have said something, you're screwed anyway. Talk, and we'll make sure you're safe."   
  
"And I get off without charges?" he added pushing his luck.  
  
"Can't guarantee that… but we'll work on it," Ryo replied, knowing he had this man where he wanted him.   
  
There was silence for quite some time. "You screwed them out of a lot of money in LA. Always on them, always getting closer. Customers got nervous, stopped buying. That's why we had to move out here. They're probably shitting bricks finding out you're here too." Toni suddenly switched topics as if putting something together in his head. "Tell… Tell me who told you about my collecting from the bartender. "  
  
Dee and Ryo exchanged glances silently considering this for a moment, worried about the third party's safety. Ryo nodded to Dee that he thought it would be okay. "The club owner."  
  
"The owner?" Toni seemed shocked. "Bullshit, Bullshit! He's the whole reason I was selling to the bartender. He's the one behind this whole thing. Why the hell would he sell me out?"  
  
Dee smirked, already knowing the answer to that. "To give us someone to blame. Throw us off the track." Toni seemed furious. He punched his own hand and cursed in what sounded like Spanish. Dee picked up the phone and called the inside line for someone to get them a warrant to arrest a Martin Wood.   
  
"Martin? That's not his name man. Martin's just the bouncer. Wait describe him."  
  
Dee described a short muscular man who apparently fit the identity of the bouncer.   
  
"Yeah that's him, that's the bouncer. Said he was the club owner huh? Well probably so you didn't meet the real guy. Not surprised. Even I haven't met the real guy. Keeps himself pretty well hidden. We all have to go through Martin too though. … Hey… I just had a fucking brilliant idea. You guys want to find who's really behind this.. Go get Martin. Get him to talk BANG you got him. " Toni seemed pleased with himself.  
  
Ryo smiled. "Thanks, you've been a lot of help."  
  
Toni leaned back in his chair. "Yeah well, he tried to screw me over, right back at him yah know?"   
  
  
*********************************  
  
Dee and Ryo spent the car ride home in silence. Apparently, Dee was still mad at Ryo for that whole dancing thing earlier... or, well, maybe more for the kissing thing. Ryo was mad at Dee for treating him like a child, or a woman, like he couldn't take care of himself and needed Dee to come to the rescue.  
  
When they got home Dee stormed to the bedroom to lock up both of their guns. His shoulders were tense, he was obviously angry.  
  
Ryo sighed, but was ready to explain himself. The moment Dee came out of the bedroom Ryo walked in front of him. Dee stared at him, then looked away.  
  
Ryo scowled, suddenly angry again because Dee was being so childish. "Well? I know what you're going to say but you might as well just do it."   
  
"Who was he?" Dee asked, leaning against the doorframe arms crossed, ready to have this fight as well.  
  
"I don't know his name" That wasn't the answer Dee wanted to hear obviously as he started to head for the kitchen to get a beer. "I'm serious." Ryo continued. "He asked me to dance, I said no, and he wouldn't stop bothering me until I did. So I gave in, but I was watching Toni the whole time. I didn't notice that he was trying anything until it was too late. And then you came over and broke it up…" His eyebrows narrowed a bit. "Which is something else entirely. I could have handled it myself you know. I don't need you to rescue me."  
  
"Well,it looked that way to me. Jesus Christ,Ryo when are you going to learn this. You did the same sort of thing with Rose. Guys like that just want to get in your pants." Dee paused to prevent any counters. "And don't try and compare me to them, you know that's not true." He even corrected himself. "Not anymore." He then continued his argument. "How am I supposed to react when you push me away then,the next time I see you,you're over there making out with some other guy and then you get angry with me? "   
  
"I was not!" Ryo hissed. "What is this jealousy?" he wished he hadn't said that, calling names never settled an argument. When fights like this broke out, oddly enough it was usually Dee who was the rational one.  
  
"Fuck you." Ryo winced, Dee rarely ever used such harsh words. " If that had been me, you would have been through the roof." And it was true…. Dee grabbed his coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryo asked, staring at the floor.   
  
"For a walk." Tugging on his coat Dee pulled out his box of cigarettes, needing one badly. He swung open the door. Down the hall neighbors were playing music loudly, even at this late hour of the night. That only seemed to irritate Dee further.  
  
Ryo debated letting him go. Locking the door and letting him pound on it until he felt like opening it. But something in his heart told him to calm down, that this time he was wrong. And he needed to apologize before he let Dee spend another minute being angry with him. Slowly he approached and put his hand on Dee's shoulder. "I'm sorry…." Dee paused. "Please don't go out right now, I want to keep talking to you." Dee sighed and leaned back against the wall, setting aside his temper to hear him out. He knew Ryo well enough to understand that they could finally have a conversation now.  
  
Ryo gently grabbed Dee's lapels and rested his head against Dee's chest. "I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention…. But I wasn't trying to … " Ryo sighed. "I love you, I told him that too… I was innocent… even if he wasn't. And… you're right, I probably would have slammed the bedroom door in your face already if it had been you. The only reason I got mad was because you pulled me away and didn't let me say anything… but.. its okay. I know why… just try not to do that okay?"   
  
Dee sighed deeply and held Ryo. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was… I saw you two dancing and I know what he was up to and…" Dee seemed to be fighting with words. "Shit I'm no good at this… you know what I mean to say right?"   
  
Ryo smiled. "Hai, I know. But next time, trust me. Okay?"   
  
Dee removed his coat and tossed it onto the floor by the coat rack. He smiled pulling Ryo close so that his head was tucked against Dee's neck. Lightly he kissed Ryo's temple. Down the hall, softer music drifted in the air. The words were inaudible but the beat was soothing.   
  
"I wish I had agreed to dance with you tonight That circumstances were different…" Ryo laughed. "That sounds so corny…. but its true. I thought that because we were working we shouldn't…. of course… I did anyway" Ryo heard the music and a thought came into his head. He blushed, suddenly embarrassed, but he gathered his courage enough to begin dancing with Dee. He tucked his face deeper into Dee's neck to hide his flushed face.   
  
Dee felt a little goofy but played along, Ryo was very shy and easily embarrassed. Dee made it a point not to reject him when he tried to be romantic. He didn't want to scare Ryo off, plus he usually ended up enjoying the hell out of it. They started out uncomfortably swaying to the beat, but as they continued it began to feel very natural. Ryo couldn't remember a time he felt so comfortable. Like he could fall asleep standing. Like all of the day' stress just poured out of his body with every step. He forgot about Toni and what he had said. He just listened to the music and Dee's breathing, completely at peace.   
  
Dee felt similarly relaxed and was in awe of the feeling. Ryo truly made him fell complete. His mind drifted away from the music, to the feeling of Ryo's body moving against his. Figuring out who was going to lead became confusing… so neither did. They simply swayed a little, hugging more than dancing. Naturally Dee's mind immediately began to come up with the best ideas to move this into the bedroom.  
  
Leaning down Dee captured Ryo's lips in a kiss. As the song came to a finish the kiss did not part. Slowly it intensified into a passionate kiss. Dee's tongue slipped past Ryo's lips, his mouth was warm and sweet. Shirts were unbuttoned but not yet removed, hands slid over bared skin, passion grew.  
  
Dee placed his hands on the sides of Ryo's face and kissed his way down his lover's jaw, then down his neck. "B... bed?" Dee panted still nipping at the flesh. A thought drifted into Dee's head at that moment, one thankful of Bicky's absence. Since he had begun college Dee had slowly been able to work the shyness out of Ryo, making him much more receptive to his advances.  
  
Ryo moaned his approval into Dee's mouth and pushed the front door shut with his foot. They both began a slow trek to the bedroom. Ryo's right hand trailed against the wall, guiding their path and preventing them from tripping.   
  
Outside the moon filtered in through the window shining down on them as they passed by. Misjudging the hall entrance Dee pressed Ryo against the wall knocking a little breath from Ryo. Breaking their kiss Dee trailed kisses down the side of Ryo's neck.. Ryo moaned in appreciation as Dee's kisses found the hollow of his neck, then trailed down his sternum and over to a hardened nipple.. One of Dee's hands slid up his stomach, spread fabric of Ryo's shirt, guided it off of his shoulders, then returned to torment the other nipple. Ryo arched towards him, voice caught in his throat. Dee grinned, and ran both of his hands down Ryo's belly, fingers dipping beneath the waistline of his already tight pants. Thumbing the zipper Dee slowly brought it down and slipped his hand beneath the fabric.  
  
That same second glass shattered behind them.  
  
Ryo gasped and grabbed Dee with one hand, his first instinct to pull him around the corner.  
  
Dee reacted just slightly after him; he grabbed Ryo's shoulders and pulled him to the floor. Two more bullets followed the first. "Someone's shooting at us!?" Dee roared the obvious but he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Immediately his attention turned to Ryo who looked pale.  
  
"What?" Everything around him seemed to stop while he waited for Ryo's answer. Ryo was not the type to panic even if caught off guard. Something else had happened.   
  
Ryo said nothing, but his face was pale, his chest heaving in fright.   
  
A lump formed in Dees throat. "What?" he repeated more firmly and shook Ryo lightly.   
  
Ryo slowly looked right, to the hand pinned against the wall. Blood poured down his wrist and over Dee's hand. A bullet had pierced straight through the center of Ryo's right hand.  
  
Dee stretched and grabbed Ryo's discarded shirt from the floor. He wrapped it tightly around Ryo's hand. Placing his hand on Ryo's cheek he stroked it lightly until Ryo focused on him. "Ryo, I'm going over to the phone to call the station. You just stay there" Ryo nodded upon snapping out of his daze.  
  
As Dee began to crawl loud footsteps could be heard out in the hallway along with a thudding sound Dee could not place.  
  
"Dee" Ryo whispered, urgency in his voice. "I didn't lock the front door." Dee's eyes widened. He abandoned the move to the phone, opting to lock the door instead. Gathering his courage Dee stood as quickly as possible to avoid being sniped and locked the door. Just as he bolted it something hard slammed against the door. Dee fell to the ground, his mind assuming someone had fired at him, but he realized that it was coming from the people outside the door. Remembering his jacket Dee snatched his cell phone out of his pocket instead of using the house phone and hurried back to Ryo.   
  
Ryo was already headed for the bedroom, staying low, avoiding the windows, moving towards the gun lock up. Dee followed dialing the emergency line, he told them in rather colorful language that someone was sniping at them, and two men were outside the door. Someone from the station was on their way. As soon as both men entered the bedroom the footsteps outside the door seemed to head back down the steps. "Why would they leave?" Ryo asked. Sure these men intended on killing them.  
  
"I don't know, maybe they want plenty of time to escape before the police get here." Dee took the lock off of his gun. " I'll go out and check. You stay here." Dee leaned forward to crawl towards the door but Ryo grabbed him by the back of his pants.  
  
"Don't go out there." Ryo warned. "Wait for help to get here. We don't need to take that risk right now." Dark eyes pleaded with him to be sensible. Ryo returned his left hand to its job of applying pressure to his right hand.  
  
Dee sighed and crawled over to Ryo helping him hold the wound. "If I let them go how will we get them?"   
  
"Tomorrow we meet up with Martin... we don't need them."   
  
"If they're still there I can still try to catch up." Dee tried again but Ryo shook his head no…Dee sighed, it was too late now to chase them anyway… he'd stalled too long.   
  
There were so many questions rolling around Ryo's head. Who was shooting at them? If it was their suspect how did they know where they lived? And was Toni right, were they after him? He scooted closer to Dee and peered at his wounded hand. The bullet went straight through. It extremely painful, tears welled in his eyes but he refused to shed them, he refused to add to the situation.  
  
"Keep the pressure." Dee smoothed the shirt back onto his hand, and pressed it between both of his.  
  
"DEEEEE?!" a shout came from the entrance hall, it had taken a long time for them to get there... Dee's back shuddered from the sound as if it were fingernails along a chalkboard. JJ banged on the front door to be let in.  
  
"I'll get it." Dee stood, only after making sure Ryo could properly hold the wound.   
  
The second he unbolted the locks JJ nearly knocked the door down. Drake was not far behind. "Anyone hurt?" Drake asked.  
  
"Ryo's been shot he's in the bedroom." Dee stepped aside so that Drake could enter.  
  
Moments later Drake reappeared with Ryo, helping him towards the door. "I'll bring him downstairs there's some paramedics waiting..."  
  
"I got it." One again he covered Ryo's hands with his own. On his way back to the door Dee added. "Did you find anyone?" Dee asked hopeful, but knowing the answer would be no.   
  
To both of their surprise he answered, "Just one."   
  
"Martin." Berkeley Rose's voice chimed in from out in the hall. Below him was Martin's corpse thrown against the door of their apartment.  
  
*****************************************  
Alright, end of chapter one! Please please please comment! Good or bad. Do you like it shall I continue? I need a little encouragement here ^_^ . 


	2. Chapter2:

Same disclaimers as last time!  
  
Here's chapter 2 of past crimes. Please read and review!   
  
**********************  
  
Dee Latener stood in the center of a large dance floor. The music  
  
seemed louder and more obnoxious than it had the previous night. Tonight they hoped to finish this case, unfortunately without Ryo. Dee had accompanied Ryo to the hospital last night. He was able to check out that afternoon and, thanks to the pain-killers he'd been taking, had been sleeping ever since. Since their house was a crime scene they had been put up in a hotel for the night. He'd left a note on a pillow beside Ryo, telling him he was at work and that he probably wouldn't be home until early tomorrow morning.  
  
Dee wished he could fully concentrate on the case, but his mind often went back to Ryo. Fortunately a specialist had been visiting the hospital. He was able to properly reconstruct the bones in Ryo's hands. But there were no guarantees that it would ever fully heal. They did not knowwhat the effect of the wound would have on Ryo's grip. Hopefully it would not impair his ability to squeeze the handle of a gun and pull the trigger. Ryo was right handed, to be injured in that hand was goingto make many things difficult for him. He'd also have to learn to write lefty for a while until he could hold a pencil....  
  
Dee shook his head. He tried to focus on the case by going over the details. They had investigated who legally owned the club, the name had come up Martin Wood. According to Ryo's report from the LAPD the true owner of the club had someone else front for him on the paperwork last time as well, although that time it was Toni Andrew. Tonight, if the suspect was not found,their goal was get into the office and look for information or prints. By the warning of Ryo however, they would have to wait until the bartender entered the office for change. In LA the place had been booby trapped. If the bartender could enter safely, they would be able to.   
  
Dee was more than a little suprised when a familiar blonde haired man appeared in front of him. "You alone? Where's Randy?"  
  
Dee growled. "What are you, his fucking fanclub? Get lost."   
  
"Now that wasn't nice. It was just a question. Still upset about last night huh? Look, let's get past this. I was drunk and he reminded me of someone. That's all. All right?" Dee was still ignoring him. After a moment the man added. "If he's not here what are you doing here? Cheating on him?"   
  
"No, I'm not... " Dee trailed off ... then sighed. He made a mental note to apologize to Ryo. This man really was insistent. "I'm going to get a drink. Don't follow me." Dee turned and headed over to Drake who was sitting at the bar. He snagged the stool beside him and rested his elbows on the counter.  
  
"What're you having tonight?" The bartender was a young woman, she didn't look like a criminal, she seemed to be working here honestly. She smiled at Dee, flirtatiously. Normally Dee wouldn't have thought twice about flirting back, but tonight... something else was on his mind. "Just a beer" he answered softly. She seemed a little dissapointed, but got him his drink and moved on to other customers. Technically they were not supposed to drink on the job. However Drake was also drinking a beer. It seemed like a pretty smart idea to Dee, Drake could sit at the bar, enjoy his drink, and watch the cash slowly deplete. That way he'd know exactly when she would be heading for the office.   
  
"Seen JJ?" Drake asked, his mouth full of pretzels.  
  
"Not since I checked with him last time." Dee noticed a hint of frustration in Drake's voice. "Why? What'd he do now?" It didn't suprise Dee in the least to hear that he JJ was annoying someone, especially since he stopped hounding Dee and has turned his over abundance of energy towards Drake.  
  
Drake nodded, "He's being stubborn. You'd better speak to him before I kill him." That was the only information Drake could offer.   
  
"Please, do us all the favor," Taking the first and only sip of his beer Dee stood up, taking his pack of cigarettes out of his coat. "I could use a little air." Drake nodded. It didn't seem like the bartender would be going anywhere, at least not for a little while.   
  
Dee stepped out of the front door and around the corner to the small, rather smelly alley that he had chased Toni Andrew through the other night. The alley was tight, dumpsters, fire escapes and basement stairs only seemed to narrow it further. Steam from the nearby restaurant's dishwashers clouded the view. Dee pulled out his Nextel, they'd been using those to avoid radios. "JJ, can you see anything up there?"  
  
"Dee! You're not starting on this too are you?" Apparently Dee had hit on the point of Drake's frustration, JJ immediatly bristled. "I can't come down there. If I stay in alley near a dumpster the only thing I'm going to see are the rats. What if someone goes out the front? What if they are on the roof using the fire escapes? This is my best angle."  
  
"The steam JJ...." Dee noticed JJ had become awfully mouthy to him since he wasn't chasing him anymore. Apparently he no longer walked on water in JJ's eyes.   
  
  
  
"If Ryo was here. He'd have the other angle. But no Ryo, and no one could spare me a second sniper. So, I can see your shadow. If someone goes out that way. I can still slow them down." JJ seemed pretty confident that he could do this alone.   
  
There was no use fighting him on it. "All right, lets just hope you get the right person." JJ snorted on the other end of the line.   
  
Dee pressed the button on his lighter, shielding the flame with his right hand.As he smoked, a feeling of  
  
guilt crept up on him. He wondered if Ryo would be angry with him, sneaking off while he was asleep to finish a case that had been Ryo's for years. He was under orders to finish it, he couldn't be angry, could he? "Who am I kidding. He's going to knock my teeth in."  
  
Drake's voice interupted. "The bartender's headed for the office. She just went inside."   
  
Inside, the sound of a small explosion and loud screams filled the building. "What the...." The cigarette fell from Dee's mouth. All hell broke loose, mobs of people ran out the front door pushing and shoving. Few were injured by the explosion but more were being injured in the panic.   
  
"JJ!" Dee called on the Nextel. "Get off the roof and get down here. Its no use now. There are too many people!"   
  
"Copy that! I'll meet you inside." Quickly JJ knelt and packed up his sniper rifle.  
  
  
  
Drake's voice was next on the Nextel again. "The office blew. The bartender opened the door. When she came back out the whole office blew up. Get in here. Ambulances are on the way."  
  
Dee cursed again and drew his gun in case someone showed themselves. As Dee turned to go back into the club tried the handle on the back entrance of the club. It was unlocked. The moment he opened the door found himself face to face with a rather burly man.   
  
"Outta the...!" Dee stopped mid sentence, realizing too late that something was wrong, that this was not a fleeing dancer. The last thing he remembered was being hit over the head with the butt of a gun.   
  
  
  
************  
  
"Mark, Where do you want me to put him?" The burly man asked as he held Dee over one shoulder. Beside him stood the blonde haired man that had danced with Ryo.   
  
"Dump him over there." The blonde man pointed to a corner of wine cellar. The room was small, with only one window that was half blocked by a shelf of bottles. The commotion upstairs had not fully died down, and Dee's Nextel was beeping urgently for his response. "Is the car ready?" After the men deposited Dee, they used his handcuffs to cuff him to a pipeline. Mark knelt down beside him, digging through his pockets. He removed Dee's badge, gun, a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a key.  
  
"What's this?" Mark held the key toward the light. "Sheraton, Room 514." A wicked smile formed on his face. He'd hoped Randy would have been here tonight. He thought that the man would come despite any injury. But apparently he'd overestimated him. Fortunately Randy had offered him the information that he did indeed live with Dee and so they would obviously be sharing this hotel room as well.   
  
Satisfied the blonde man signaled for his lackey to follow. As he left the building he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as to how well his plan worked out. They could simply run right to the car unnoticed thanks to the mob of panicked people. With the key, he could walk right into Randy's hotel room. And when Dee woke up, his lackey would have been the only person he'd seen, the only one he could blame. Oh, and with Dee's gun, he was untraceable.   
  
Once in the car, Mark sat back letting his guard drive to the hotel. "Revenge is sweet" As the car passed by the red and blue lights against the darkness stung his eyes. Two detectives stood outside the door shouting back and forth ... obviously looking for Dee. The young lady who was bartender that night was being lifted into an ambulance, from the looks of it she'd suffered a serious head injury. She was an innocent, but necessary sacrifice. As they passed the scene a sad look crossed Mark's face.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mark sped down the highway away from LA. He figured when he was safely out of the city he would make a phone call to his lover Louis, to tell him he'd be out of town for a while but that he'd visit him in a bit. His cell phone rang just before he left the city.   
  
"Mark where are you? " Louis looked around the empty club, he had the key to the side door. Something was quite unusual. This was the clubs busiest night and Mark did not open it. "I just got to the club. You didn't tell me it was closed today."  
  
"Louis?" His heart skipped a beat "Louis get out of the club. You can't stay there!" Mark was shouting into the phone beside himself in fear. "Go outside behind the building and walk across the street, I'll meet you. Louis go quickly there isn't a lot of time. I'll explain everything later. Just... Just hurry."   
  
"What?" Louis took the cell phone from his ear. The stupid thing ran out of batteries, which was entirely his fault. Mark always yelled at him for never charging his phone. He didn't hear what Mark had said. Just that he'd meet him. So he stayed put.  
  
Mark threw his cell phone into the seat and cursed at the top of his lungs. Braking hard he crossed the median, and headed back for the club. The trip back took just under a half an hour. He prayed to God Louis was still safe.  
  
"Louis!" Mark called as he ran through the side door into the building. Louis was sitting on one of the tables, feet dangling. He smiled at Mark, his face angelic. Louis had light brown hair and equally light brown eyes. His features were soft and delicate, as was he. Mark wasted no time with greetings. He ran over to the table and grabbed Louis by the wrist, hauling him to his feet. "You are so stupid Louis. Why didn't you wait for me where I told you?" His grip on Louis's wrist tightened.   
  
Louis was surprised and offended. "Ouch. You're hurting me..." He pried at Mark's grip. "You told me to wait here. What's the matter with you?" Louis had never seen Mark act this way.   
  
"I told you to wait across the street!" Mark shouted. His eyes scanned the room. The police where on their way. He saw them down the street when he came back. Dragging Louis he ran for the door.   
  
"What's going on!" Louis demanded, struggling now.   
  
Mark threw open the side door. Just as he did he heard shouts from outside. Someone slammed against the front door.  
  
"LAPD!!" The front door was hit again. They were going to break in. "There's a side door, someone cover it!"   
  
"The police? Why are the police here? What's going on?" Louis seemed on the verge of tears. He was scared and confused.  
  
"Louis we can't stay in here. Its not safe." With that, he pulled Louis out the door and slammed it shut.   
  
The officers finally managed to open the front door.  
  
"Down!" Mark screamed and pulled Louis to the ground behind a dumpster. The front door had been rigged with explosives. The officers were thrown back in the blast, injuring many.  
  
Randy stared at the building horrified. They had never expected something like this.   
  
"I.. I got it," Peter shouted, recovering from the shock fast enough to respond to the last order and ran to the alley beside the building. Peter was Randy's partner, he was a tall man with short spiked black hair and blue eyes. He'd been fortunate enough to be outside the building when the explosion occurred. He was now one of the few officers left standing.   
  
Grabbing Louis again Mark hauled terrified man to his feet and made a run for it.   
  
Just down the alley they could hear the officers radio. "two males have just entered the alley. I have them covered. Someone cover the other side! " Randy was tracking them through his scope.  
  
"FREEZE LAPD!" Peter shouted, aiming his gun at the pair. Both stopped in their tracks, but Mark wheeled around. He shot Peter three times in the chest.   
  
Louis blanched. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "You shot him..."  
  
"Louis? Louis come on." He reached out for Louis again and the smaller man pulled away. He looked at Mark, horrified. Like he was a monster.  
  
"OFFICER DOWN OFFICER DOWN! Someone get the hell over there! Peter's down!" The radio buzzed nosily, Randy was frantic with concern. He didn't have time to react, to prevent the man from shooting Peter.   
  
"Louis." Mark reached his hand out again but the man backed away from him shaking his head, his hands clasped together in front of his mouth.   
  
"Louis come with me!" He tried again. He didn't even realize he was shaking the gun at Louis. At that moment a snipers bullet hit him in the shoulder. He reeled back, clasping the wound. When he looked up, Louis was running down the alley towards the officers. Angry and injured Mark ran the other way. Abandoning Louis and getting in his car. With one check in the rear view mirror, he sped away.  
  
Louis ran over to Peter. He shifted from on leg to the other, crying. Gathering his courage he knelt down to check the officers pulse. Peter groaned and shifted, like he was trying to get away. Louis removed the gun from the officers hand and took that free hand in his own. Peter stared at Louis, confused. Slowly his expression faded as did the look of life in his eyes.   
  
  
  
Louis cried for this fallen officer, apologizing for a crime he did not commit. Through all the sadness and confusion a thought crossed Louis's mind. Only then did he realize the situation he was in. He had just run from a crime scene and was now standing over the body of a fallen officer. Mark had abandoned him. Panic swept over him once again.   
  
The chief of police and another officer finally caught up with them in the alley. The situation seemed so clear to them. An unidentified man, was standing over an injured officer, holding a gun. They shouted for him to freeze, and instead he turned to them. In an act of confusion and panic Louis raised the gun thinking that he needed to defend himself. Had they known Louis, they would have known that he would never pull the trigger. However that action was all the information they needed before firing.   
  
It hadn't taken long for Mark to decide to turn the car around and head back to the club, but he was too late. When he returned he saw Louis's body covered in a white sheet that was speckled with blood. Standing in the alley was a group of officers. In the center was an aurburn haired man who they called Randy, recieving pats on the back. Filled with grief and rage Mark once again sped away from the scene.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Inserting the key Mark quietly entered the hotel room. It was pitch black, and he could hear  
  
the sound of soft steady breathing. As he approached his hand found the light switch on the wall.  
  
  
  
"Dee?" Two tired, dark brown eyes squinted at him beneath a mass of blankets. Mark cocked the gun.  
  
Ryo's eyes finally adjusted to the light. Slowly he sat up, cradling his injured arm to his chest, he stared the blonde haired man in the eye.   
  
"You..."   
  
*****************  
  
All right. Part 3/ the Conclusion next! 


	3. Chapter 3:

Same discalimers as usual  
  
****************  
  
Beeping, it was all Dee could hear. Persistent rings in his head forced him to open his eyes in order to identify them to make them stop... Dee's eyes opened slowly. The room seemed to spin and was grey around the edges. Despite his dizziness he tried to stand but handcuffs held him against the dusty pipes. Above him he could hear footsteps. He couldn't tell where he was exactly; a cellar obviously, but where? He didn't know how long he'd been out. If he was lucky, he was still in the club. He could see smoke drifting in the air, the alarms were blaring. Smoke was drifting down the steps, probably pouring in from the crack under the door... He must still be in the club. The fire was probably from the explosion.  
  
Dee's eyes continued to search the room. No one was there. They'd either left him to die or to be found after they escaped. But why not just kill him? He'd seen the man, tall, burly, dark haired. He could easily identify him. Dee pulled against his restraints with no success. They'd used his own cuffs. He tried to locate his other belongings. His gun was gone but his badge, cuff keys, and Nextel were on the table. The beep sounded again... It was the Nextel, still left on. The others must have been trying to find him.   
  
He could see people passing by outside the small, barred window. A familiar, stylish, black and white pair of shoes stood beside a worn out pair of brown ones. JJ and Drake, Dee thought to himself. "JJ" he called, his voice barely a whisper. "JJ!" He managed to call again louder. He winced, the sound of his own voice pounding in his head worse than any hangover he'd ever had.   
  
JJ couldn't hear him over the fire alarms. Dee cursed. Once again he pulled at his restraints. The smoke filtering into the room began to choke him. Parts of the ceiling boards were crackling and falling into the room. If no one found him soon, he'd suffocate down here.   
  
The alarm stopped. There was a thud on the upstairs door. "Anyone down there? We'll be right there!" It was the fire department, trying to knock down the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm down here! Get me the hell outta here" Dee answered, then cringed at his voice again.   
  
The door burst open and two firemen ran down the steps. Dee knew one of them, his name was Jack. Dee and his friends from the station play poker with Jack occasionally. Jack pulled the bar off of the door leading out to the alley and threw it open. Dee's lungs appreciated the clean air rushing in. "Drake! Dee's in here." The other fireman was trying to get Dee loose.  
  
"The key's on the table." Dee motioned to the table on the other side of the room. Jack promptly grabbed the key and tossed them to the other firefighter who removed the cuffs. Dee groaned an rubbed his wrists. The cuffs had been rather tight.   
  
Jack offered Dee a hand up. "Let's get you outside and looked at." Dee took his hand and stood, dusting off the back of his pants. Snatching his belongings off the table, Dee hurried out of the basement. When he emerged he was offered oxygen, but refused it. "Nah, I'm a smoker. That was nothing," he joked. He'd been found before any real damage could be done. If anything, he was just a little dirty from the dust and smoke.  
  
JJ accosted him the moment he stepped outside, throwing his arms around him. "I was so worried are you okay never do that to me!" There wasn't a single pause for breath. "Augh, I'm fine. Get the hell off of me!" Dee pushed JJ away and held him at arms length just in time to avoid being kissed.   
  
Drake peeled JJ off, eager to talk to his friend without JJ pestering him. "We've been looking for you. Last time JJ talked to you was about a half an hour ago. We didn't even realize you were gone until all the shit going on settled down." Drake scratched the back of his head. Ambulances were still outside. There were no fatalities, altough the bartender was in bad shape. With a goodbye thump on the back Jack ran off. He really had no time to hang around. His job had just begun.  
  
The officers however felt utterly defeated. The man had escaped, and alot of people were injured. They had alot of explaining to do. Hopefully the description Dee would give them would make things slightly better. They headed back to the station, dejected.  
  
When they arrived to the station for debriefing, Dee tapped on the glass of the dispatch office to get the girl on duties attention.   
  
"Hey Julie, did you get in touch with Ted?" He yawned through most of his question. He had called in before he went to the club. He wanted to ask Ted if he wouldn't mind checking in on Ryo later that night, just to see if he was alright.He knew he was being over protective, but if the pain got too bad or Ryo's meds made him sick, someone would be  
there to help him. Dee would just rather be safe. At that time however, Ted was not at his desk, but was expected back shortly and Julie assured him that she'd let Ted know.   
  
Julie seemed as though she had been anxious to see him for some reason. She turned to the other dispatch officer and excused herself momentarily then hurried out to see Dee. She seemed confused at first as to what she should say but then quickly rattled off everything that had happened. "Ted couldn't get back so Rose offered to go. I told him what you asked me to tell Ted."  
  
Dee cut her off mid sentance. "Rose went?!"   
  
"Dee..." She tried to continue.  
  
"That piece of ..." Dee let out a long series of curses. He knew he couldn't sit comforatably through debriefing while Rose was alone in a hotel room with Ryo.  
  
"Dee..." The girl tried again, but Dee was continuing to rant. Obviously she had picked the wrong part of her story to tell first. "DEE!!" She hollared.  
  
Startled, Dee stopped and listened.   
  
"Dee, the Head called in for backup 10 minutes ago. He had me dispatch officers to meet him at the Sheraton for room 514. Someone is there, and they are armed. He didn't say anything about Randy."  
  
Dee's heart sank. He unable to react for a moment, trying to absorb what she just said.  
  
Drake had been nearby listening. "Dee, you go. Skip the debriefing, I'll tell them what happened."  
  
Dee didn't have to be told twice. He was already running for the door.   
******************  
Half an hour earlier, Mark arrived at the Sheraton. He walked straight to the elevators and hit the button for the fifth floor. His fingers traced the outline of the gun through the fabric of his jacket.  
  
Back in the lobby Berkley Rose approached the reception desk. Dee had called the station to ask if someone wouldn't mind checking on Ryo at some point during the night, just in case he needed something. Ofcourse, he didn't expect or want the volunteer to be Rose. He'd assumed Ted might do him the favor...   
  
Berkley showed the woman behind the desk his badge. Dee had told Julie that the person he sent needed to do that. "Hi, my name is Berkley Rose, Dee Latener said he spoke to you about..." . The receptionist cut him off.   
  
"That's right. I talked to him." The lady typed something into her computer and swiped an electronic key through a slot on her keyboard. "Mr. Latener agreed that this key is just a temporary. You will have to leave before 1 am or we will add you to the bill." The hotel was, ofcourse, only concerned about their money.   
  
Berkley nodded, tossed the key up, and snatched it from the air. "Thank you very much for letting me do this. You have no idea how much I appreciate it " Truly, he didn't care if he stayed past one. If Ryo needed a little company he'd be more than happy to provide it for him and let Latener pick up the bill.   
  
With a smile to the receptionist, Berkley got on the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Humming to himself he amused himself on the short journey with thoughts of slipping into bed with Ryo and letting the man wake up in his arms.  
  
Half way down the hall Berkley paused, straightened his glasses and brushed his hair back with his hand. Satisfied he was about to knock on the door when he heard voices inside the room. The tone of voice alerted him immediatley that something was wrong. Quietly he leaned up against the door and listened.   
  
"I should have seen it... you said Dee called me Randy. Dee has never called me Randy... you knew who I was before then...but how?"  
  
You honestly don't remember? I've thought of little else for four years, Randy. But then, he was just your partner. I lost my lover. Four years and finally, finally Louis can rest in peace knowing I took out the coward that shot him from a safe distance.  
  
There was silence for a moment. Berkley pulled out his cell phone and dialed for back up. It was usually his style to burst in and try to save the day but this case meant more to him than the pursuit of Ryo. Even though the attempt to catch him at the club failed, the man wouldn't escape now. After placing the call Berkley swiped his card and cracked the door open quietly, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Loius Green.... you're the one in the alley." Things were suddenly becoming clear to Ryo. This was the blonde man who'd escaped that day in California. "You shot my partner." Ryo growled, he too had always wanted to get his hands on the man who killed his partner. Ryo would never forget the day he had to tell Peter's wife and children that her husband and their father would not be coming home again. He couldn't even give them the satisfcation that the man had been caught. He wanted to be the one to arrest the man, put him behind   
bars and let him rot in jail.   
  
"And you shot my lover. We're hardly even."   
  
"I shot him?" Ryo thought about this... Had the man not seen what happened? No, he supposed he couldn't since he had run away. Ryo had tried to tell the officers not to shoot but his warning was to late. Louis' death was an unfortunate accident.  
  
Marc's eyes narrowed. He'd heard enough. Randy wasn't denying it and he didn't have anymore time to waste. He aimed the barrel of the gun right between Randy's eyes.  
  
Ryo didn't flinch. "This is how you avenge him? Sneaking into my room in the darkness like a coward." Ryo slowly stood. He was testing the man. It was all he could do. Mark was going to pull that trigger, he had no doubt. But if he frustrated Mark, angered him, the blonde man might leave himself open long enough for Ryo to take the gun from him. " I remember that day. You ran, you left him behind. And now, you're trying to play hero. Trying to pretend you're on some kind of mission to ease your own guilt. Killing me won't help you. It won't make the guilt go away."   
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Mark yelled. His finger squeezed the trigger. Ryo's eyes widened. His mind raced in the split second of time that he had. There just wasn't enough time, he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Even if the first bullet hit off center, a second would follow quickly. His only plan failed.  
  
"FREEZE, NYPD!" Berkley shouted as he rushed into the room.  
  
Startled Marc turned and released the trigger, he couldn't believe that someone else was there. Ryo could barely believe it himself. He didn't delay though. He used this moment to try to grab the gun from the man. With his hand in a cast, however, he could only grab with one hand.  
  
Mark's eyes had gone wild with anger. He never liked situtations that weren't completely under his control. With his free hand he shoved Ryo forcefully, trying to make him release the gun. Berkley leapt forward then and grabbed the gun. The three of them struggled, holding Mark's hand and the gun above his head.  
  
Mark couldn't let this moment be ruined. One part of him wondered how Louis would forgive him if he let Randy live after what he'd done. Another part of him knew he would go to hell for his crimes, but thought Randy deserved to be there too. Mark tugged with all his might, but lost his balance and fell backwards. His hand reached out and grabbed Ryo.   
  
Everything seemed to slow down. Rose released Mark so he wouldn't lose his own balance. Ryo fell with Mark; as they fell, Ryo could feel the metal of the gun pressed against his belly. When they hit the ground, the gun dug painfully into his stomach and then went off.  
  
Berkley froze, his ears ringing with the deafeningly loud sound of a gunshot in an enclosed environment. Both men on the floor lay perfectly still. "Ryo..." Berkley didn't know who had taken the bullet. "Ryo " He repeated louder, fear gripped his heart. There was still no movement.   
  
After a moment, Ryo pushed himself to his hands and knees. Blood soaked the white shirt he was wearing. His shoulders shook with fear. His left hand pressed against his stomach. His fingers searched his abdomen for a wound. "I'm alright... it wasn't me" Below him Mark stared wide eyed, sweat beaded on his forehead.   
  
Ryo got off of him and kneeled beside him. Tugging lightly he removed the gun from Mark's hand and slid it over to Berkley. "C...Call an ambulance." Ryo's voice was quiet. He was still shaken himself.   
  
Berkley did as he was told. Altough he was Ryo's superior and it seemed that Ryo was the one giving orders, he knew that Ryo did not mean it that way. He was simply stunned, and asking Berkley to make the call, since he could not do so himself.   
  
Out in the hall four officers ran towards the door. Berkley stopped them at the door. "Too late guys, everything's under control now."   
  
Some of the officers cursed and apologized. They had come as fast as they could though. Two stayed to help with the crime scene, the other two left to continue patrol. The two who stayed waited in the doorway with Berkley, waiting for the EMTs and asking nosy neighbors to stay in their rooms.  
  
Ryo gently held Mark's hand in his. Mark was trembling. Ryo brushed his bangs back. All of his anger was gone, now he only had pity for a confused soul. He couldn't let the man die without knowing the truth. "I didn't kill Louis. His death was an accident. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm very sorry for your loss." Ryo knew that the man was not going to live much longer. He was trying his best to make him comfortable and console him. Mark wasn't listening. He was beginning to fade. Blood trickled over moving lips. He was trying to speak.  
  
Ryo first leaned to listen, but there was nothing. Instead he hushed him. He had every right to hate this man. To leave him to die alone without anyone caring that he had passed. But it wasn't in his nature. Mark did something then that puzzled Ryo, a small smile crept onto Mark's face. Perhaps he was grateful for Randy's presence.  
  
Ryo would never know that the last thing Mark saw was Louis hushing him, holding his hand and speaking soothingly until he fell asleep.   
  
Ryo put slowly put his hand down, tears stinging his eyes.   
  
Dee arrived the same time the paramedics did. Berkley allowed him to follow the men into the room. Ryo was sitting in the corner opposite the body, staying out of the paramedic's way. Seeing him sitting there immediatly calmed Dee down. Careful of the others in the room he hurried over to Ryo.  
  
Ryo seemed to be staring at nothing. As much as he wanted to scoop Ryo into his arms and hold him, he controlled the urge, knowing that Ryo wouldn't want such a scene to be made in front of others. Instead Dee knelt in front of him and softly touched his knee to get his attention. "You okay?" For his own knowledge, as if to confirm that Ryo was indeed whole, Dee ran his hand over the cast on Ryo's hand, then stretched the fabric of his blood soaked shirt.   
  
Ryo seemed to snap out of a trance. His expression softened as he seemed to realize it was Dee. "Yeah... Its not mine" He meant the blood. Ryo reached out and touched a bruise and some soot on Dee's face.   
  
Dee caught his hand. "I'm fine too. Lets go home, get you cleaned up. Then you can tell me about it." Dee could see that Ryo was very shaken and dazed. It was probably the effects of the medication making things worse for him.  
  
Ryo nodded, liking the sound of that. He stood and let Dee steer him out of the room. As they passed the body, Ryo moved closer to Dee.  
  
"I'm going take him home" Dee said, stopping in front of Berkley. Technically he was supposed to ask, not inform. But Rose let him go, not wanting to make Ryo stay there any longer.  
  
"Ryo, a lot of good people were killed because of him. He was a bad man. Don't forget." Berkley said as he nodded to Ryo.  
  
"No," Ryo said softly. "I can't forget."  
  
******************************  
  
Uh..... because I've taken so long jsut to post this.... there WILL be another chapter. Prolly just a conclusion, maybe a lemon. I just wanted you to have SOMETHING... I'm so sorry i've been busy with college, sick relatives, and moving.... 


End file.
